kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The White Wizard's Secret
is the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the return of All Dragon, and the past of both Koyomi and the White Wizard. Plot Saionji reveals it is Koyomi who he has been looking for all this time, saying he met her once 10 years ago. Meanwhile, Sora warns Nitoh about the White Wizard, and he prepares to face him in battle as Kamen Rider Beast and Beast Hyper. Synopsis Saionji tries to have Koyomi remember about him, but she cannot as all her memories are lost. As Saionji learns about Koyomi's situation, Nitoh, Rinko, and Mayu reach the place mentioned by Gremlin, where they find Fueki, who claims that he has convinced Yuzuru to become a wizard, but Nitoh does not believe him. Transforming into Kamen Rider Beast Hyper, he demands Fueki to return Yuzuru and despite fighting the White Wizard at full power, he is overpowered by him, but is saved from being killed when Mayu stands between them. As Fueki flees, Rinko finds an unconscious Kizaki and they take him to the hospital. Haruto is informed about Kizaki's condition and heads to the hospital as well, while Wajima watches over Saionji and Koyomi. However, Koyomi asks Saionji to take her to the place where they first met in an attempt to recover some of her memories and they leave without informing the others. Meanwhile at the hospital, Haruto is informed by the others that Kizaki may never wake up, again, and they begin to wonder if Fueki is really an ally after he put so much effort into silencing the detective. Shunpei sees Koyomi and Saionji passing by him unprotected and informs Haruto about it, but Sphinx tails them as well. Upon reaching the lake where they first met, Saionji tries to help Koyomi remember about how much she encouraged him at the time but her memories are still gone. However, as he tries to return her lost ring, Sphinx appears to snatch it and destroy it, driving the writer into despair. Haruto, Nitoh, and Shunpei appear and while Haruto dives into Saionji's Underworld, Kamen Rider Beast Hyper finishes Sphinx. After Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon defeats Saionji's inner Phantom, he watches Saionji's memories of Koyomi and learns that Fueki is her father. As Koyomi thanks Saionji for encouraging her, just like she once did for him, Haruto wonders about what he had just discovered while Fueki watches from afar, claiming that he needs only one more wizard to complete his plan for the sake of his daughter. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Masafumi Saionji: *Kusuda/Sphinx: *Koyomi (Child): Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Sphinx: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Engage, Dragorise, Connect, Special, Drago Timer **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon, All Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Hyper, Falco **'Mantle Used:' ***Beast Hyper, Falco Mantle **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Explosion, Teleport Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *This is the first appearance of Wizard All Dragon since its debut in episode 23. *Final time for any Riders entering the Gate's Underworld. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 11 features episodes 42-45: The Ringed Novelist, The White Wizard's Secret, The Son's Keepsake and A Smile in the Chest. DSTD08791-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08791-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢白い魔法使いの秘密｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢白い魔法使いの秘密｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard